Me! Im a Demon ninja
by Shines Just Like A Star
Summary: Kagome gets transported to the Naruto world and now she must learn the ninja ways. Whats that? Not only is she a Inu demon but shes falling in love? How can she when her over protective brothers are following her? Naruto&Inuyahsa crossover!
1. Ninja world

Anime: Inuyasha and Naruto

Summary: Kagome gets transported to Naruto's world and now she must learn the ninja ways… what's that? She's a demon? And what? She's mated to who?

Paring: surprise…

Chapter 1

**Me! I'm a Demon ninja**

Hi my name is Kagome and I'm an Inu demon/ ninja. How I came to this time or place filled with ninjas is still a mystery. All I remember was running away from an angry Inu Hanyou then all of a sudden I was here…

This is my life in the ninja world…

I fell from the sky and this place was totally different from the Feudal Era. I didn't sense any demons…strange I thought… the air was slightly polluted then my home… I sighed… then I sensed four people and I was on my guard. When I saw them I had a flash back of my home and my friends and family…I let a pitiful whine out of my throat, and to my surprise they actually heard it. I jumped and landed on a near by tree. But guess what…I was shocked to see a guy with his entire face covered except his right eye. He had spiky light grey hair. Well he wont have to worry about having white hair' I mused. But after about 5 second that stupid branch gave up on our weight and we fell. I landed on my feet while that guy just disappeared.

I looked and saw him next to the 3 kids again. Two boys and one girl. One of the boys had blond hair, the girl had bubble gum pink fair, and lastly the last boy had raven colored hair. I blew my silver colored hair out of my face. While doing that I studied all of my opponents, while doing that my eyes landed on the blond headed kid. He had a aura of a Kitsune demon. Interesting I thought. The next thing I knew was that I was hit by a knife like thing. I didn't like it and so did my Inu. I growled dangerously. My eyes turned bright red and my fangs slipped out of my lower mouth. I started to turn to my true form. But before I turned to my true form all the way I started to clam down I didn't want to harm the children there. As I stood there rigidly I was hit by something or someone and I became unconscious.

How was it? Good? Bad? Leave lots of review im looking for bout only 5 hehe hurry!


	2. Story Time!

Hehe sorry if I didn't update any sooner… ummm oh yea people keep asking about the paring…haha I cant tell you! it's a secret! SORRY! anyway on with the story!

Last time

I looked and saw him next to the 3 kids again. Two boys and one girl. One of the boys had blond hair, the girl had bubble gum pink fair, and lastly the last boy had raven colored hair. I blew my silver colored hair out of my face. While doing that I studied all of my opponents, while doing that my eyes landed on the blond headed kid. He had a aura of a Kitsune demon. Interesting I thought. The next thing I knew was that I was hit by a knife like thing. I didn't like it and so did my Inu. I growled dangerously. My eyes turned bright red and my fangs slipped out of my lower mouth. I started to turn to my true form. But before I turned to my true form all the way I started to clam down I didn't want to harm the children there. As I stood there rigidly I was hit by something or someone and I became unconscious.

Chapter 2

Story time!

I woke up with a huge headache. Suddenly I smelt five scents coming towards the door. My instincts kicked in and I was ready to pounce on them. Then to my surprise I saw the four people I last saw before I lost conscious and this other old man with him. (sorry but I didn't want to use Tsunade) I looked around my surrounding and finally realized that it was a hospital. I paled ever so lightly…ok I paled a lot and felt sick. "crap" I whispered. I felt sick. 'WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A HOSPITAL? I HATE HOSPITALS! IM GONNA BE SICK!' and I did just that I ran towards the bathroom. After a few minutes I came out and saw the worried faces of some people. "Are you ok" asked the pink haired girl. "Yea" I mumbled. "Can we get out of this…room? Please?" I asked cutely. "Sure" said the old man. I squealed with glee. I jumped out of my bed and jumped out the window. Everyone ran towards the window and saw me land on my feet. 'Ha! who said only cats land on their feet? I just proved them wrong!' I waited patiently for them.

They came after a few seconds. I bowed and introduced my self. "hi my name is kagome and you are…?" "oh sorry im Sakura Haruno the one with the black hair is Sasuke Uchiha the blond headed one is Naruto Uzumaki the one with the silver hair is Kakashi Hatake and lastly this is our village leader the Third Hokage" I was greeted with a hello a yo a hn and a very loud hi. I sweat dropped.

"Oh crap…where the hell am I?" I pondered. "I see that you are not from around here." 'Damn should I tell them about me not even belonging in this time or place…I sense that they have a very noble soul…except Sasuke… he has a slight dark soul…I'll have to fix that.' "Ummm… you can say that but I'm not from this world or time…I belong in Feudal Japan." "it all started when I was 15 in human years… I lived in the future and I was a human back then…I was looking for my cat and then I was grabbed and something made me go into the well in my back yard…" I told them about all my adventures and how I met my brothers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I also told them how I became a demon. When I was done I saw the shocked faces on their faces.

"now can I ask a question?" "yes you can" "how come Naruto has a demon in him?" Everyone was shocked. "I'm a miko and also a demon so I can sense it" "right…well it all started when a nine tailed fox attacked our village and our Forth Hokage…" they told about how Naruto was shunned away from people. I smiled a sad smile. 'He's just like Inuyasha…' I thought. When the story finished I grabbed Naruto and gave him a huge hug! "GOD YOU'R SO CUTE!" I held on to him until he turned blue from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. 'humans their so weak' I thought as I let go of naruto. 'fuck now I'm becoming just like sesshomaru and inuyasha' I saw kakashi reading a book with a girl and guy running (not actually sure if that's the right one) it said "come come paradise" 'hmm…what type of story is that? Its making him giggle like a school girl…sometimes I think that sesshomaru should have made me into a fox demon…'

"hey kakashi what are you reading?" I asked. "nothing" "right and I'm a cat demon" I tried to grab it but he held it away from me. He put it away. 'damn it! Damn me and my curiosity…there's only one way now' "you asked for it" I leaned on him and whispered something in his ear. He soon turned red and shook his head no. I rubbed on him and nuzzled his neck and gave him a kiss on his covered neck and lips. I whispered something in his ear and this time he answered me. I smirked and gave him a peck on his lips. 'haha the art of seduction.' I smiled at everyone like nothing ever happened. Everyone who saw what happened blushed. I pouted. "I'm hungry" everyone sweat dropped. "RAMEN!" exclaimed naruto. I sighed. Yepp just like Inuyasha.

Soo how was it? Good? Bad? Leave some Reviews im looking for about maybe 5 or more sorry if its too short! ill try to make it longer!


	3. meeting everyone

Well thanxx for the reviews! well this is the 3rd chapter sorry for the delay! Hope u guys had a happy new year!

Oh yea I think im going to make the paring someone x kagome x someone! Wanna guess who?

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting everyone**

"hey kakashi what are you reading?" I asked. "nothing" "right and I'm a cat demon" I tried to grab it but he held it away from me. He put it away. 'damn it! Damn me and my curiosity…there's only one way now' "you asked for it" I leaned on him and whispered something in his ear. He soon turned red and shook his head no. I rubbed on him and nuzzled his neck and gave him a kiss on his covered neck and lips. I whispered something in his ear and this time he answered me. I smirked and gave him a peck on his lips. 'haha the art of seduction.' I smiled at everyone like nothing ever happened. Everyone who saw what happened blushed. I pouted. "I'm hungry" everyone sweat dropped. "RAMEN!" exclaimed naruto. I sighed. Yepp just like Inuyasha.

"Lets go before Naruto drags us there" said Sakura as they stated to walk towards Ichiraku Ramen. As they were walking I heard a distant call. I stopped and heard "SASUKE!" coming closer to our direction. "Hm…Sasuke you might want to move to your right." I warned him but he didn't listion. I just shrugged. "don't tell me that I didn't warn you" as soon as I said that he was squeezed into a tight hug.

"UGH! INO-PIG GET YOUR DIRT HOOVES OFF OF HIM!" screamed Sakura. I sweat dropped. "make me fore head girl" I sighed. We soon were met up with more people. I looked at them and I grinned. "OH MY KAMI (god)! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I smiled happily.

"oh yea Kagome this is Ino Yamanaka the one that was on Sasuke-teme, the one with the pineapple head is Shikamru Nara, the one that is fa- pleasantly plump" came 3 different voices "yea whatever is Choiji Akimichi, there team 10 and their sensei is Asuma Satutomi"

"the next group of people are Hinata Hyuuga the shy girl with the Lavender eyes, Shino Aburame the one with the dark glasses, and lastly Kiba Inuzuka the one with the dog and red stripe on his check and their sensei is Kurenai. And their team 8"

"And the last group which is team(?) and their teacher is Maito Gai. They are TenTen the girl with the Mickey mouse hair style (sorry couldn't remember the right word), Neji Hyuuga the one with the same eyes as Hinata their cousins, and lastly thick brows Rock Lee. And their all 13" said Naruto.

I received many hellos. I smiled at them… their so cute! ""common I'm so hungry!" I whined. "oh yea I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Kagome now lets go!" "haha Kakashi I'll race you if you win I'll be your slave for a week and is I win then you be mine!...deal?" "deal" "one…two..three…GO!" yelled Naruto as we ran. 'haha I never said that I couldn't use my demon speed' I got there in no time.

When I entered the stand I saw him sitting and reading once more. I gasped. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST!" I screamed. "HN…short cut" I pouted. 'sigh why me?' "fine a deal is a deal" we waited for everyone to arrive. I continued to pout and Naruto laughed. "haha Kagome lost" I growled and punched him. He slid out of the booth and skidded away.

I sat between Kiba and Kakashi. I grinned at Kiba…for some reason I felt somehow connected to him. I think he's a descendent from a Inu demon. Suddenly his dog jumped into my arms. I squealed. "AWWW HE'S SOOO CUTE!" Akamaru barked and I growled at him. He barked happily at me. I giggled. He was so cute! I chatted with Kiba and Akamaru and occasionally some other people. We all talked 'til it was night time.

"So Kiba I see that you can talk to Akamaru how is that possible?" "huh? Oh well I'm not really sure…" "really? That's weird" 'yepp I was right someone in his family mated with a Inu demon' "how are you able too?" "Me? Well…I'm a dog…" "WHAT?" he screamed. Everyone looked in our direction. "yepp its true" "no way…that's not possible" "yea it is hold on a sec." I turned towards kakashi and whispered something into his ear. He shrugged. "Well you see I'm part dog…actually I am a dog I'm a miko- inu dog demon" everyone gasped. "What?" 'Was it something' I thought.

"No way! Prove it!" yelled Ino arrogantly. I snorted un-lady like. "Fine but we have to go outside." I said as I led them out into the shinning night sky. "Now you might want to move a mile away…" I warned them as my eyes bled red and my transformation began. Once I was in my true form I howled strongly toward the crescent moon. Everyone gaped at my dog form. No matter how many times I do it; it feels great.

Once I transformed back to my humanoid form I yawned. 'ugh no wonder I stop transforming no matter how good it feels I feel so tired after I turn back…' "Good night…oh someone catch me…" I said as I fell asleep and I felt someone's stung arms holding me up. I nuzzled that persons arm.

I hope that; that satisfied you guys! leave many reviews bye oh yea guess the parings! I kinda changed the parings! Read the top!


	4. awake

Once I transformed back to my humanoid form I yawned. 'ugh no wonder I stop transforming no matter how good it feels I feel so tired after I turn back…' "Good night…oh someone catch me…" I said as I fell asleep and I felt someone's strong arms holding me up. I nuzzled that persons arm.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Awake**

**Authors POV**

As Naruto caught her he blushed feeling her nuzzle him. While, Kakashi and the rest of the guys seethed in anger and jealousy. "Common guys let not fight over who holds Kagome" said Sakura as she rolled her eyes. As she led them towards Naruto's apartment Ino's, Kiba's, Neji's and Hinata's team left saying their good byes. When they reached Naruto's apartment they settled down in the living room. They were all in their own little world as they waited for Kagome to wake up.

**Kakashi's mind**

_Hmmm…what to make kagome do… hmm… this'll be tough…AH HA! I know what I'm gonna make her do…hehe_

**Sakura's POV**

_Hmm… well what can I do to make **him** notice me…:sigh: _**(secret! Who does Sakura like? And its not Sasuke!)**

**Naruto's POV**

_UGH! I'm sooo hungry :drool: I WANT SOME RAMEN! When Kagome wakes up I'm gonna tell her to make me some! She makes the BEST!_

**Sasuke POV**

_:sigh: what am I doing here? Ughh I knew I should have just stayed home…DAMN THIS IS SO BORING!_

**Kagome's POV**

Haha they don't even know that I'm awake! Haha this is too funny to pass up! They don't even know that I'm reading their thoughts! Now…how to make Kakashi not do that?... mwahaha I'll use my puppy eyes! He can't say no to that! Hell even Sesshomaru cant! Mwahaha now gotta make Ramen for Naruto, hook up Sakura and her new crush…and Sasuke to…umm I onno what to do for him…oh well!

I jumped out the window and reentered the apartment again. Once I picked the lock with my nail I waited for them to notice me but since they were in such deep thoughts I took the privilege to wake them up. I took a deep breath and screamed "OMG! LOOK THE MONLEYS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORD! SAVE YOURSELVES!" that sure woke them up. They all look out the window and saw…villagers waking around and looking at their window.

They blinked and looked at me. "HAHAHAHAHA! that was sooo funny! I can't believe you guys actually looked!" once I caught my breath I sighed. "Common I'll make you guys some ramen!" I regretted saying it after Naruto screamed "RAMEN!" everyone sighed as he ran to his kitchen. Same old Naruto… 'he reminds me of Inuyasha a lot…I miss him and I miss Sesshomaru… common kagz get a hold of your self! You can't get teary eyed just because of that…you're a big girl now!...i wish they were both here…' I or anybody else notice that my body glowed a eerie pink after I thought that…

* * *

Dun dun dun! What can that mean? Hmm? Haha sorry for not updating sooner! Been busy and im sick! -.-;;; haha I should be in bed…oh well leave lotz of reviews! 


	5. Meet my over protective brothers

Heyyz sorry for the late update…been very very busy!

Anwayz il try my best to make this looooong!

Enjoy!

* * *

Last time on **Me! Im a Demon ninja**

They blinked and looked at me. "HAHAHAHAHA! that was sooo funny! I can't believe you guys actually looked!" once I caught my breath I sighed. "Common I'll make you guys some ramen!" I regretted saying it after Naruto screamed "RAMEN!" everyone sighed as he ran to his kitchen. Same old Naruto… 'he reminds me of Inuyasha a lot…I miss him and I miss Sesshomaru… common kagz get a hold of your self! You can't get teary eyed just because of that…you're a big girl now!...i wish they were both here…' I or anybody else notice that my body glowed a eerie pink after I thought that…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Meet my over protective brothers…**

**Kagome's POV**

I continued to laugh at them until I was in tears. "Oh my Gosh you guys make me laugh!" I said as I stopped stirring the ramen. Sakura sighed and led me to a chair. She then started to stir the ramen once more. Once I settled down I was bored, so I started to stare at Sasuke. He felt my gaze at him and stated to stare at me too. We soon had a staring contest.

30 seconds passed…

1 minute passed…

1 minute and 30 seconds passed…

My eyes started to water. I was close to blinking. 'No I can't stop! NEVER!' someone snapped their fingers and I blinked. "…" Sasuke and I didn't say anything. "NOOO! HOW COULD I LOSE?" I turned and glared at the hand that dared to interrupt our contest. I glared at Kakashi. "Ramens finished" I blinked and smiled. "YEA!"

**

* * *

**

**Kakashi's POV**

'Women's and their mood swings…' I thought. I'll never say that in front of a woman and to the man that does…Kami save his soul…

**

* * *

****Fast forward it to night** **

* * *

****Kagome's POV**

I continued to wave at Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke as they left the building. I sighed. Today was a non forgetful day. We had a food fight and we managed to not break anything while trying to stop Naruto and Sasuke from beating each other up. It all happened when Naruto tried to beat Sasuke in a ramen eating contest. In which Naruto amazing lost. Anyway well after that Naruto insisted that Sasuke cheated and well then fist started to fly around.

I sighed as I put Naruto into bed. He got beat and well lost all his energy. And now he is the proud owner of a black eye, a cut on his lip and a bump on his forehead after he hit it against the table. But might I say Sasuke didn't leave the fight without a scratch. He has a deep cut on his cheek and tiny scratch marks on his face. Once I put him in bed I kissed his bruised forehead.

I left the room and went to the balcony. I stared towards the crescent moon. I stared at it for a minute or so until I heard a little whine coming from Naruto. I sighed and stared at the moon once more before I reentered the room once more.

**

* * *

****The next day**

* * *

I yawned as I walked down the road with a bubbly and fully healed kitsune. "Hey Kagome look over there! There's a mob of women surrounding something! Lets check it out." I sighed as I walked towards the mob of women. I pushed between people and finally was able to see what was going on. 

I gasped as soon as I saw who all the female population were all drooling over. "OH MY GOD! INUYASHA…SESSHOMARU!" they looked at the crowd until their gaze were met by mine. "SESSY…INU!" I yelled as I jumped onto them and gave them a bear hug. I giggled and I let go of them. I noticed all the glares I got from the surrounding people. I turned towards them I gave them a icy death glare that promised death if they didn't move.

They all shivered and ran from my gaze all except one person that I forgot. "Oi! Naruto come here and meet two very special people!" when he came forth I introduced them "these two are my brothers the one with the cute ears are Inuyasha and the facial markings is Lord Sesshomaru" "Inu Sessy this is a friend of mine. His name is Naruto and he's a fox demon."

I heard a 'hn' a 'feh' and a 'HI' I smiled but it soon became a frown. 'damn what were we supposed to do today?...' "OH MY GOD! NARUTO WERE LATE!" I screamed as I grabbed Naruto and ran towards team seven's training ground. I felt Inu and Sessy following us closely. I grinned and in a matter of seconds we reached our destination.

I saw Sakura and not so good looking Sasuke looking at us. I let Naruto go and walked up to them. "Good morning!" I said as I sat on the bridge railing. "ohayo!" said Sakura happily and didn't get one from Sasuke. I saw Sakura drool over my brothers and smirked when I saw Sasuke narrow his eyes. "Sakura these are my totally hot and sexy brothers Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…the one with the so cute ears is Inuyasha and the one that's has facial markings is Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama…oh yea never and I mean NEVER forget your manners towards Sessy…he might bite you" I said as I smiled. "its nice to meet you Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha" she said as she bowed to them. "hn" was her reply as he nodded to her. And Inu just said "Feh".

"humph sorry Sakura but they need help on their speaking abilities" we both broke down giggling. We both snapped out of it when we heard a deep growl. 'huh' I thought was I saw Sasuke loosing his breath as Sesshomaru had his hand around his neck. I sighed as I ran towards him but was soon stopped as I saw a flash of grey coming towards them. Then I saw Kakashi with a small metal weapon near Sessy's neck. I sighed once more. 'they just came here and their already getting themselves into trouble…how troublesome…' I thought as I ran towards them.

I nearly screamed when Sesshomaru dropped his hold on Sasuke and forming his acid whip. 'uh oh' was the only thing I thought as his hand dripped acidy green. "STOP!" screamed I ran towards them as fast as I can…

Then the next thing people heard was a pain filled scream…

* * *

Uh oh…who got hit? What happens next? How is the story? I'll have the next chapter by today or tomorrow… 

JA!


	6. Hospital fun

Hehe thanx people! I love the reviews! Haha once again thaxx 2 all my fello reviewers!

* * *

Kagome Lady of Darkness: thanxx a bunch!

Because I can: umm… thanxx I guess and il keep ur advice in mind…

AnimeLover1116: thanxx! -cough- cant tell u is kagz gets hit or not…u'll c soon

Kurama'sFoxyMiko: haha since u wanted to really, really read what happiness next I'll dedicate this chapter 2 u!

Ancient-relic: haha thanxx 4 the complement! Yes…I am good at it aren't I? haha just wanted to keep u guys in suspense! ; and heres my chapter! Also dedicate this chaper 2 u!

Tenshi-Battosai: wow…I think that was the first person who thought it was sasuke! haha! Cant tell who it is though…

DevilAngel620: -cough- cant tell ; hehe well…actually I can…buh don wanna! P

Sacred Rainbow Tenshi Yuki: haha yes it is a cliff hanger! PWAHAHA!

----------------------

LAST TIME ON: Me! Im a Demon ninja

Chapter 5

"humph sorry Sakura but they need help on their speaking abilities" we both broke down giggling. We both snapped out of it when we heard a deep growl. 'huh' I thought was I saw Sasuke loosing his breath as Sesshomaru had his hand around his neck. I sighed as I ran towards him but was soon stopped as I saw a flash of grey coming towards them. Then I saw Kakashi with a small metal weapon near Sessy's neck. I sighed once more. 'they just came here and their already getting themselves into trouble…how troublesome…' I thought as I ran towards them.

I nearly screamed when Sesshomaru dropped his hold on Sasuke and forming his acid whip. 'uh oh' was the only thing I thought as his hand dripped acidy green. "STOP!" screamed I ran towards them as fast as I can…

Then the next thing people heard was a pain filled scream…

* * *

**Me! Im a Demon ninja**

**Chapter 6**

**Hospital fun**

Then the next thing people heard was a pain filled scream…

Then there was a soft thud…team seven and the two brothers watched in horror as their friend/sister fell in a bloody heap…(good job guessing AnimeLover1116 and DevilAngel620 hehe my next chapter will be dedicated to you guys!) after a few seconds passed they all ran towards Kagome. "Come on people we have to get her to the hospital! NOW!" yelled Kakashi as he turned very serious. They didn't have to be told twice as they watched Kakashi scoop Kagome into his arms. Even Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru listened. Many thoughts were going threw everyone's head. Like 'It's all my fault', 'that should have been me…', 'I was the one who started it…', 'I hope she forgives me…' and 'why didn't I protect her!' As they ran from the training ground towards the Kohana hospital Kagome woke up.

**Kagome POV**

'UGH! My body…it hurts so much…I don know how long I can handle this pain…'

**Authors POV**

As Kagome once again lost conscious Kakashi ran even faster to the hospital and in no time they arrived. The group barged into the hospital and Sakura yelled "WE NEED A DOCTOR PRONTO!" as soon as she said that 3 doctors rushed towards them. "What happened" asked one doctor while as he led Kakashi onto a bed. "She got in accident involving some acids." said Kakashi as he bended the truth a little bit. (Hey she did didn't she?)

"Ok…we'll have to ask you to leave" said the doctor. In a flash Sesshomaru grabbed his neck and said dangerously "No". "No stop Sesshomaru! It's for the best" said Inuyasha as he grabbed his arm that was holding the doctor. Sesshomaru merely growled and left them. "Sorry" was the only thing said as Inuyasha ran after him. Team seven watched as Kagome was strolled away with the doctors.

**Sakura's POV**

-Sniff- 'I hope Kagome's ok…' I looked around and noticed that Naruto's been very quite and his shoulders seem to shake. I went towards him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**Naruto's POV**

I stiffened when I felt Sakura's hand on my shoulder. I soon felt comfortable with her there. When I felt he sniff I drew her into a hug.

**Sakura POV**

When Naruto pulled me into a hug I broke down crying. I grabbed his front shirt and cried.

(haha I had to do that! It's so cute!)

**Sasuke POV**

I watched from the side lines…I seethed in anger and what? Is it jealousy that I feel? Nahh… can't be…can it? I glared angrily at the embracing couple. 'No I can't be jealousy of that dobe…and with HER? Yea ok when a pig flies…' I looked out the window and say a pig fly across the sky…'**…**'

**Some unknown place**

"NO BISSY! COME BACK 'ERE" yelled the old farmer as he ran towards his pig that got catapulted threw the air.

**Kakashi's POV**

'Hehe this is much better then my por- I mean educational-book-that-has-absolutely-no-porn-at-all book. Hehe I can write a book and become a millionaire!'

**Author's POV**

As team seven waited for the doctors to tell them the report they sat in the waiting room.

**2 hours passed **

**Now 12 pm LUNCH**

-GROWL- "Ugh I'm So HUNGRY!" whined Naruto as he drooled. Sasuke gave him a disgusted look while Sakura and Kakashi read a 'book' and a magazine. "If you're so hungry Naruto get some food…actually get us some food…I'll give you money" said Sakura as she lifted her head up from her magazine.

"Good idea Sakura… Naruto you're mission for today is to buy us some lunch…Sakura you're mission is to wait with me until we get some news on Kagome… and Sasuke you're mission for today is to help Naruto out…" said Kakashi as he flipped to the next page. All Sasuke could do was sigh and lead Naruto to the food stand.

**With Naruto and Sasuke **

As the two boys walked around the busy streets Sasuke glared at Naruto while Naruto walked towards different stalls eagerly. "Common Sasuke-teme" said Naruto as he waited impatiently for Sasuke who was a few feet away. Sasuke merely glared icily back at him. "What's up his ass today?" mumbled Naruto as he started at him in confusion.

To tell you the truth Sasuke didn't know why he was in an aggravating mood today.

_Oh yes you do_

**Who the hell are you?**

_I'm you_

…

_You're mad at Naruto because he's taking away the attention of the person you like. _

… **I don like anyone…**

_Uh hu keep telling your self that_

**Fine I will I don't like Sakura **

_You know that I didn't say the person's name…_

…

…

**I hate you**

_Just admit it_

**Never and go away**

_Fine but keep telling your self that and one day she might not be there…_

Sasuke glared even icier towards Naruto. When Naruto was done buying the food he carried the bag towards the hospital. He was walking behind Sasuke while Sasuke led them. When they arrived in front of the hospital Sasuke paused and turned towards Naruto. "Don't touch her…" he said as he left Naruto to ponder on who he was talking about. Naruto shrugged and ran towards Sakura and the others.

**Kohana Hospital**

"Hey I'm back" yelled Naruto as he got many glares from nurses and doctors. "Heh heh sorry" he said as he rubbed his head as he dropped the food on the table. "This is Sakura's and this is mine…this is mine…this is mine too…oh found it this is Kakashi-sensei's and this Sasuke-teme's…" He gave everyone's food and their drinks. When they were about to eat the Doctor that was operating on Kagome came out. And a second latter Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came in.

"Well we got most of the toxin out and healed most of her gashes…though her body seems to overcome the toxin…it seems that her body is eating it up…like it's used to it…" said the doctor "also she should be ok in about a week or so…she'll probably wake up either today or tomorrow…oh yes you can visit her now she's in room 5 on the 3rd floor" "thank you" said Kakashi as he bowed to him.

"You know I forgot something…we didn't have to come here…she would have healed on her own…she is a demon after all… and her body's used to that toxin…it produces it too…that's why she's ok and not dead…" thought Inuyasha out loud. "…" this was everyone's thought. "hn… hanyou you have a point…you sounded…smart right now…"said Sesshomaru as he walked towards the stairs. "Than- heyy!" said Inuyasha as he ran towards his older brother as they both left team seven. "Well that was pointless" said Kakashi as he walked towards the stairs too. "Yea" mumbled the three students.

* * *

So how was it? It was longer then my other chapters…hope you enjoyed it! This chapter is dedicated to Ancient-relic and Kurama'sFoxyMiko…next chapter is dedicated to AnimeLover1116 and DevilAngel620! Review and enjoy! Oh yea sorry for the sorta long update!

one more thing pairings!

Kagome - Kakashi

Naruto - Sakura

Sasuke - Sakura

Naruto - Sakura - Sasuke

choose one!

JA!


	7. Meeting Orochimaru

Haha…yeah…ok I'm sorry for not updating any sooner! So as my apology I'm going to try to make this chapter longer! Bye! And review!

Oh yeah this Chapter is dedicate to Tenshi-Battosai and AnimeLover1116 and DevilAngel620! enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Story: Me! Im a Demon ninja**

**By: sexxy-INU-tenshi**

**Chapter: 7**

**Chapter name: Meeting Orochimaru**

_- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - _

_Preview of Me! Im a Demon ninja: "You know I forgot something…we didn't have to come here…she would have healed on her own…she is a demon after all… and her body's used to that toxin…it produces it too…that's why she's ok and not dead…" thought Inuyasha out loud. "…" this was everyone's thought. "hn… hanyou you have a point…you sounded…smart right now…"said Sesshomaru as he walked towards the stairs. "Than- heyy!" said Inuyasha as he ran towards his older brother as they both left team seven. "Well that was pointless" said Kakashi as he walked towards the stairs too. "Yea" mumbled the three students._

**---------------------**

****

**Chapter 7**

**Kagome's POV**

As I stirred from my sleep I was given a wonderful present. It was a painful shock that traveled from my head to my toes. I moaned and opened my eyes. I tried to sit up but was given another shock but this time it was more painful than before. I grunted again and stayed put. I sniffed the air and smelt someone coming closer to my room. 'God damn it!' rang through my head. I pretended to be asleep and breathed as though I were asleep. I heard my door open and shut quietly.

Then I heard the door lock as it was shut. I lightly opened my eyes to see and still pretended to sleep. I heard a shuffling and sniffed a little. The person smelt like death and snake? I waited until the person came close within my grasp. I moved with such quickness that the person didn't notice until I had his…hers…its neck in my grasp. It had pale skin, long black hair that reached its ass creepy gold eyes with I must say nice purple eye shadow. Anyways I growled and said "What do you want?" evilly. The thing smiled a creepy smile that left me with a shiver. "Also what the hell are you? Are you a female are a male? Even with my smell I can't tell…" this time its smile went away which left me happy inside. "I am 100 man…well that's what my mom told me… anyways I have come here to catch you and use you as my…" but he was interrupted with someone coming in.

A guy with silver hair and glasses opened the door. "Kabuto what the hell how the hell did you get in? I swear I locked the door." I looked at them both and sighed. 'Why do I always get the weird ones? "Orochimaru- Sama I think it's time to leave." said Kabuto. "Nooooo it's not fairrrr I didn't get to tell my evil plan to her yettttt" whined the weird snake man. "Fine tell her and we must go" said Kabuto as he sat on the bed. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted (glare at Kabuto) my evil plan is to…" and once again he didn't finish. "Kagome I brought you some flowers and some chocolates and some new clothes." Said an overly happy Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and her two brothers following behind them. "Awwwwwwwwwww really?" asked a happy Kagome.

Once everyone came through the door everyone looked at the scene Kagome holding Orochimaru by the throat and Kabuto sleeping on the bed. Everyone sweat dropped and got into a defensive pose. "UGH! PEOPLE KEEP INTERRUPING ME!" yelled an angry man. "Whoah! What the hell is that thing?" yelled Inuyasha as he sniffed the air again. "He says he's a dude" said Kagome as she looked at her brother. He grunted and said "'_He'_ doesn't smell like it…" Team seven sweat dropped at the scene.

"Ummm Kagome this '_man_' is dangerous." Said Kakashi seriously. "Really?" asked Kagome cutely. Everyone nodded except for Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru. Suddenly Kagome felt something slimy crawling across her hand. Kagome screamed loudly and dropped Orochimaru. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU FUCKIN' DICK SUCKIN' THING!" screamed Kagome as she threw him away from her. He slammed into the wall and slid down. Kagome growled angrily as did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "I think I over stayed my welcome…I will see you later my dear Kagome" he said as '_he_' disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Kagome snarled angrily and stormed out of the room. Sesshomaru stopped her as she was about to leave. She glared at him and snarled her eyes turning slightly red. He growled back and they had a staring contest until Kagome gave up and hugged her older brother. "That thing licked me…that was disgusting…" she said. Once she cooled down she walked out of the room. "Common guys you know I have a thing with hospitals." She said happily. Everyone sweat dropped as she skipped out of the hospital. "Ummm…shouldn't we ask if she could leave the hospital?" asked Sakura. "Donno" said Kakashi as he followed Kagome and leaving the hospital.

"Ahhh finally fresh air" said Kagome as she sat on a bench. "Oh yeah isn't someone supposed to help me with me being a ninja?" she asked as she looked directly at Kakashi expecting an answer from him. "Donno" he said once again. This bugged Kagome "You don't know?" said Kagome sweetly. "Ooohhh he's gonna get it now" said Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. Kagome got an evil plan in her mind and decided to use it against the masked ninja. "Oh Kakashi-sensei cant you teach me?" Kagome purred as she walked towards him and rubbed up against him. She felt him stiff as she kissed his neck. "_And other things that you haven't teached your other students_" Kagome said seductively.

Kagome kissed her way up towards his covered lips and lightly kissed it. "Won't you help me?" she asked cutely with lust in her eyes. With her excellent hearing she heard him slight moan as she pressed her body onto his. She rubbed herself onto his growing erection. She sniffed the air and smelt his arousal. "Delicious…" she muttered to herself. She captured his lips in a kiss once again. "Are you going to help me?" she asked once again. "if you don't want to I'm sure some other person will help me…hmmm…maybe that guy in the green spandex… he seemed _powerful_" she said out loud as she detached herself to him. "_I mean he is full of energy so he can go all day long_" said Kagome with a smirk on her lips.

"Fine I'll help." He said "What was that" asked Kagome. "I said I'll help you!" he said "YEAHH!" exclaimed Kagome as she hugged him. He groaned as she touched his arousal. "Opps…" said Kagome as she sweat dropped. As she was talking to him Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru we're shocked. "Who do we kill first Kagome or him?" asked Inuyasha. "I'll get the guy you get Kagome" said Sesshomaru as he advanced towards them. "Kakashi- sensei I must say RUNNNN!" screamed Kagome as she ran away from her angry brothers. The rest of team seven sweat dropped. "Umm…should we help them?" asked Sakura. "Hn I'm going home" said Sasuke as he left. "Me too JA! Sakura-Chan" said Naruto as he went home. "Bye" said Sakura as she also left the 4 adult running after/away. '_Adults…_' thought Sakura with a smile on her face.

**TB****C!**

So far on the parings it's..:

Sakura - Naruto: 2

Kagome – Kakashi: 10

Sakura – Sasuke: 3

Naruto - Sakura – Sasuke: 3

Kagome – Naruto: 2

Sasuke - Kagome: 2

Sessy - OC: 1

Inu - OC: 1

Kagome-OC: 1

Kakashi - OC: 1

(I go for this too!) Naruto – Hinata: 2


	8. A Day Of Fun

MWAHAHA im back...sorta anywho on with the story!!

i'm back im back im back!!

Got all my info on narutofan!

little notes:

**ages**

Kagome & other rookie nins: like around 16ish? is that too late?

Inuyasha: 20-21

Sesshoumaru & Kakashi: 25

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Me! Im a Demon ninja

**By:** flyffylovelove (changed my name!)

**Chapter 8:** A Day Of Fun

**Dedicated to:** DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere

---------------------------------------------------

**LAST TIME ON Me! Im a Demon ninja **_"Fine I'll help." He said "What was that" asked Kagome. "I said I'll help you!" he said "YEAHH!" exclaimed Kagome as she hugged him. He groaned as she touched his arousal. "Opps…" said Kagome as she sweat dropped. As she was talking to him Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru we're shocked. "Who do we kill first Kagome or him?" asked Inuyasha. "I'll get the guy you get Kagome" said Sesshomaru as he advanced towards them. "Kakashi- sensei I must say RUNNNN!" screamed Kagome as she ran away from her angry brothers. The rest of team seven sweat dropped. "Umm…should we help them?" asked Sakura. "Hn I'm going home" said Sasuke as he left. "Me too JA! Sakura-Chan" said Naruto as he went home. "Bye" said Sakura as she also left the 4 adult running after/away. 'Adults…' thought Sakura with a smile on her face._

CHAPTER 8

As Kagome streached and yawned widely as she awoke from her slumber. Next to her was a sleeping ninja with half of his face covered. She smiled and yawned once again as she remembered what happened the night before...

**FLASHBACK!**

"RUNNNNNN!!" screamed Kagome as she and Kakashi were running from the two male youkais as they chased after them. "THIS IS ALL YOU'R FAULT" screamed Kakashi? as he dodged the glowing lime green whip that came from behind him. "Ohhhh i think you're gonna die here at the hand of my brothers..." said Kagome sadly "And when I was just liking you too" she said as she shrugged. "Oh yeah mind I tell you that don't get hit by the wip it hurts like a bitch and theres really no cure for the poison..." she said as she continued to run away from her brothers.

"You sound so sure that you arnt going to die by them" said Kakashi semi-out of breath. "DUHH...I'm not" she said as if it was the most ovious thing in the world. "RIIIIIIIIGHTTT" said Kakashi as he nesrly got hit with the whip. "And how exacally are you going to advoid it?" he asked curiously. "By this" she said as she stopped and faced her brothers. She had tears in her eyes and gave her older brothers her most effective and bullet proof weapon...DOGGIE EYES!!! with a tint of tears and a cup of something called a pout. Just as she faced her brothers they both backed slightly away knowing that they would loose the battle and do soemthing embarrassing or stupid. "Mou...Sessy-Chan -sniff- Inu-Chan" she said as her eyes watered and her pout became more noticable.

"Ka-Kago-Kagome we-we're d-doing th-this for your o-own go-ood" said Inuyasha who did a pretty good job trying to imitate Hinata. He started to sweat and couldnt look away from her eyes as they started to water a little bit more. "Sessy-Chan...im sowwieee it wont happen again" she said as she now looked at her eldest brother as he tried to control his emotions as they started to show slightly. He couldnt say or do anything he and Inuyasha found themselves trapped looking at her eyes. Kagome grinned evilly in her mind 'Now since they cant do anything let's have some fun.' Tears leaked from her eyes and she fell into a heap on the floor as fake sobs passed through her body.

"I'm sorry -sob- I'm so sorry -sniff- Kami why did i have to be so stupid" she said outloud. Her brothers were panicking as she sat there crying. "Kags its okiee. Don't cry anymore. Its not your fault" said Inuyasha as he tried to cheer her up. Sesshoumaru soon told her soothing words and said "It's not your fault...Its his fault..." evilly. "-sfiff- but you can't kill him hes my sensei" she said as she burried her head into his chest. He sighed and gave up not wanting to upset her again "very well" he said as he hugged her. "Mou...Sessy Inu can...can i spend the night with Kakashi?" she asked softly. Kakashi swallowed slightly as to how they would react to eachother. "FUCK NO!" yelled Inuyasha as he glared at Kakashi allowing a soft growl to be released. "PWEEEESSSSEEEEEEEEEEE" said Kagome as she used her puppie dog put once again. It looked as if they were being hipnotized(SP) they said "Sure Kags and while your there dont do anything i wouldnt do" said Inuyasha as his eyes were slightly clouded as was Sesshoumaru as he also allowed her to do as she wished.

"THANXX! love you both but we must be going CIAOO!!" she said as she grabbed a shocked Kakashi as they poofed away. Not a minute later they heard a loud "FUCK SHE DID IT AGAIN AND KAMI KNOWS WHAT WE AGREED TO THIS TIMEEEEE" said as pissed off Half-deamon. "Kagome...uhh how did you do that? and what does he mean by this time?" asked a slightly amused Kakashi. "For me to know and you to never find out...oh anf lets just say they'll never go near anything with wheels or for that matter anything besides shoes and socks..." said Kagome as she giggled at what happened last time.

Last time they unknowingly agreed to learn how to ski, ride a bike, rollerblade, snowboard, and skateboard...lets just say they learned that its not as easy as it looked. They nearly broke a few limb... "ANYWHOOO where should we go? Lets eat! After all all the running we did was sure tiring" said Kagome as she went to get some Ramen. Kakashi silently followed her. When they arrived at the Ramen stand they ordered and sat down. "Soo Kakashi wanna teach me the basic of being a ninja? And all the other things" asked Kagome as they waited for their food. Kakashi slightly nodded and thought for a bit and started to educate her into being a ninja.

"Chakra is the source of energy used by every Shinobi. In fact, there are two energy sources used by them; Stamina, which could also be called physical energy, and Chakra, which could be called mental energy. As a result, each ninja style uses a different energy source; Taijutsu uses pure stamina, while Ninjutsu and Genjutsu use Chakra. However, chakra has many more uses; it can be concentrated on the user's feet for a boost of speed, or a higher jumping capability. There are also several other things that somebody must acknowledge to fully understand how techniques are executed. First of all, stamina converts to Chakra for many techniques, but not vice versa. This means that once stamina is converted, it cannot be converted back. Also, a hand seal is needed to perform the conversion. One of the toughest parts of using Chakra is controlling it and using it wisely. In this guide, we explain how Chakra should be properly used, and how it is often used improperly."

"Hand seals are as important. All GenJutsu and NinJutsu need hand seals to be performed, but TaiJutsu doesn't because it simply needs no Chakra. Hand Seals are used to activate the technique, and release all the gathered Chakra. Hand Seals stand out for animals, specifically the animals found in the Oriental Zodiac signs. That's why there are 12 seals, one for each of the 12 years found in Oriental zodiacs." he said as he showed her slowly each sign. Kagome sat silently as she watched him and tried herself.

"Throughout the villages there lay many clans, each of these clans has their own unique traits that make them uniquely, identifiably theirs. However, there are only a few clans who can say that they have a kekkai genkai, or advanced bloodline in their clan. An advanced bloodline refers to something that is passed down generation to generation in a specific clan, it is in the genetic makeup of each clan that can not be duplicated or imitated by any method. Advanced bloodlines are always used to the advantage of the user, improving their chances in combat and making them a very worthy opponent. The rulers and warlords of each country had taken advantage of each bloodline to it's fullest extent to help their chances in war, and thus the people began to associate advanded bloodlines with war and pain. This reached the point of hatred towards anybody who was part of these special clans resulting in the genocide of these individuals and whole families. Some kekkai genkai are Byakugan (White Eyes, Evil Eyes) which are seen in the Hyuuga Clan and Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) the Uchiha Clan." He said. Kagome was very interested in the kekkai genkai and Chakra it reminded her of her holy powers. 'Oh crap I need to pratice it...'

"Hey Kakashi are there any places where I can pratice my archery?" she asked as they both got up and paid. "Archery? I guess you can pratice at the training grounds where we'll train tomorrow." He said as they walked down the streets. "Mou...where to now?" she asked as she yawned cutely. "Home" he said as he waved goodbye. "WAIT! Kakashi i'm supposed to spend the night with you remember? Or do you want to go back to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?" she asked smugly. Kakashi paled slightly "uhh...no that wont be needed...common" hesaid as he grabbed her wrist and lead her to his home.

They reached his home and he opened the door. They both steped in. Kakashi showed her where everything was. Kagome sat on the couch and looked around. She was kinda shocked that his home was neat and tidy for a guy living byhimself. He had a black comfy couch, a tv a coffie table, the walls colored a slight gray and a white carpiting. Soon Kakasho came back with a set of clothes. "Here...they might be too big for you" he said as he sat on the couch. "Thanxz" she said as she went to the bathroom. She shed her clothes and wore his.

**Kagome POV **

As I put on his clothes i couldnt help but notice his smell on it. 'Oh Kami it smelled soo good!' I put on the shorts and very large t-shirt 'yeah...the pants are falling...might as well not put them on since the shirt will cover me since it stops a little down my thighs... Wouldnt he be happy' I thought as i left the bathroom with my clothes. I saw Kakashi reading his orange book and made a disgusted face. 'Ughhh...wait...i'll sneak up at him by covering my aura and Chakra' i said to myself as i tiptoed behined him. 'HAHA he didnt notice me well he cant haha now lets see whats he's reading' i thought as i read behind him. As i read at least the first few lines my face got hott. I tripped on something and ennded on Kakashi's lap and him dropping the book.

I looked at him and noticed him looking somewhere else. 'Huh?' I thought as i followed his gaze it was at my legs that were uncovered and giving hima nice view of my but. I just gave him a blank look. 'Guys...' i thought as i wiggled a little to get comfy. He stiffened a little and gave a grunt. I smiled evilly in my mind. I shifted making direct contact to his member. He moaned slightly and looked at me. I looked at his with a innocent look on my face. "Mou...Kakashi are you okie?" I asked in a purring voice as i put one of my hands on his chest and the other on his cheek. "Your heart rate is rising above normal and you feel slightly warm" I said as I shifted to get a better look at his face. He moaned alittle more louder this time.

I moved and now sat on his lap and looked right into his face. I smirked suductively at him shifted so that he could feel me on top of him. He grunted as he pulledme closely to his warm body. I sighed in content. I started to leave slight kisses on his neck with the mask on. I sucked slightly on his raging pulse he moaned and I felt his hands on my legs and hip. I purred loudly and pulled down his mask as I met with perfect pale skin I took of his headband and took a good look at him. His silver hair disrayed and his dismatching eyes looked at me. I grabbed his chin and kissed him slightly roughly. I bit his bottom lip and opened my mouth. Soon we had a tounge war. 'Mou...no fair' I thought as I lost. I unzipped his vest and tried to get it of of him. Soon i got fursturated and rippped it with my claws. Which now left him in his pants and black long sleeves. He started to suck on my neck and moaned loudly as I cut open his shirt and ran my fingers down his rippled chest. He had a few scars here and there. 'All there is now is his pants' I thougth as i ran my hands up and down his chest. I felt the shirt i was wearing being lifted and i lifted my hands.

He pushed me and i fell on the floor as he was ontop now. I moaned from the slight pain and pleasure. I raked my claws onto his back leaving slight claw marks. i rubbed myslef all over him indicating that he's mine. My eyes were a slight pink as my demon tried to get control. I felt him cut my chest binding off and cupped his hands in my breast and i moaned and panted. He started to kiss his way down as he clamped his mouth on my nipple. I slightly screamed as i weaved my fingers into his hair and pushed his head closer to my chest. My other hand went down his chest and was about to go down his pants until they both senced someone was about to knock at the door. And soon enought they heard a knock. I growled in anger to whoever the person was. Kakashi sighed and walked to get the door. At the door was Hagane Kotetsu as he gave Kakashi a scroll and left.

**Out of Kagome POV**

Kagome moaned in dissapointment and left to go sleep in Kakashi's bed. She didnt even bother to put on clothes and waited for Kakashi to come in. When he did Kagome blushed and smiled shyly at him. "Sleepy time?" she asked as she crawled into bed as Kakashi shed his clothes except his boxers and went to bed with her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and placed her face into the crook of his neck. "You smell nice" mumbled Kagome as she shut her eyes and slept. Kakashi smiled slightly and pulled her closer to his and got a purr from her. he stared at the girl in his arms and smiled. He kissed her forehead and slept lightly. The thing was they didn't know what whould happen the next day as they slept in eachothers arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARINGS!**

**Kagome/Kakashi: 17**

**Hinata/Naruto: 5 **

**Sakura/Sasuke: 5**

**Naru/Saku/Sasu: 4**

**Sasuke/Kagome: 3**

**Kagome/Naruto: 3**

**Sakura/Naruto: 2**

**Sessy/OC: 2**

**Inu/OC: 2**

**Kagome/OC: 1**

**Kakashi/OC: 1**

**--Inuyasah/Anko: 1**

**--Sesshomaru/Kurnai: 1**

not sure about these two buh sure why not

THREESOMEE!! LMAOO!

WOOT!! KAGOME AND KAKASHI ARE WINNING!!!

VOTE!

anywho ja! enjoy and review!!


	9. I shall call you Pandakun!

**AN!!! **I'm slacking I know that LOLS

I'm sorry! Well Happy news years everyone!

**Title:** Me! Im a Demon ninja

**By:** flyffylovelove

**Chapter 9:** I shall call you Panda-kun!

- - - - - -

**Out of Kagome POV**

Kagome moaned in dissapointment and left to go sleep in Kakashi's bed. She didnt even bother to put on clothes and waited for Kakashi to come in. When he did Kagome blushed and smiled shyly at him. "Sleepy time?" she asked as she crawled into bed as Kakashi shed his clothes except his boxers and went to bed with her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and placed her face into the crook of his neck. "You smell nice" mumbled Kagome as she shut her eyes and slept. Kakashi smiled slightly and pulled her closer to his and got a purr from her. he stared at the girl in his arms and smiled. He kissed her forehead and slept lightly. The thing was they didn't know what whould happen the next day as they slept in eachothers arms.

[**ONWARDS**

Kagome sighed cuddling closer to her warmth. Her senses were all over the place and she completely missed a loud noise coming from the hallway. "Ugh" she heard as she slowly opened her eyes feeling something bad was going to happen. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! KAGOM-" shouted someone barging into the room before stopping in shock.

Kagome stiffened feeling eyes on her and Kakashi. She pulled the covers around her tightly before looking back to see a shocked Naruto, a blushing Sakura, and a disgruntle Sasuke.

Kagome's face turned a bright shade of red. "Whatever you do don't tell Inuyasha or Sesshomaru" she said slowly and calm. "Don't tell us what?" said a rough voice. Kagome looked helplessly at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "We did nothing!" she shouted.

"Ne...Kagome where's Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto confused. I looked at him, 'I know he can be dense at times...but this is just crazy!' she thought. "He's-" "Yo" said someone cutting me off. "Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto excited. "We have a mission today" said Sakura handing him a scroll.

"Kagome was instructed to come as well" Sakura continued. "Tsunade said her brothers can come...well she said Inuyasha can go die for all she cares" said Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

"WHAT?!" came the reply from an angry half demon. "Ok we'll meet up at the main gates in 30 minutes" said Kakashi as everyone nodded.

"..." everyone looked at Kakashi as he looked blankly back at them. "Well?" he asked slightly annoyed. "What is Kagome doing at your house...naked?" asked Sesshomaru calm. "Well" "Well he let me sleep over and him being the gentlemen let me have his bed while he slept on the couch" I snapped.

"Let's go before she really gets angry" muttered Sakura dragging her male team mates away. "See you later!" they shouted before they left the apartment. "GET THE HELL OUT!" she screamed throwing a pillow at her older brothers. She hit Inuyasha right in the face before Sesshomaru dragged him out of the room and closed the door.

She sighed before dropping the blanket and went towards the bathroom showering and redressing. "This is going to be a long day" she muttered as she and Kakashi walked towards the main gates.

-**Kagome's POV**-

"Ok well we're going to sand to help out the Kazekage" said Kakashi as Sakura groaned loudly. "I hate Suna" she muttered darkly catching my attention. "Why?" I asked as we started walking. "It a desert!" she complained as I grinned. "Really? I can finally get a tan" I muttered looking at my pale skin. "Inu's don't get tanned" said Sesshomaru next to me.

I pouted before pointing at Inuyasha. "He's tanned" I said as he shot his half brother a glare. "Because he's half" I rolled my eyes at that. "Well we'll see" I muttered.

"How long are we going to be in Suna?" asked Sasuke finally opening his mouth. "So he talks" I said grinning. "Hn" he said as Inuyasha smirked. "If I didn't know better Sesshomaru he could be our long lost brother" he commented as I giggled. The two as the two shot him a evil look.

"Hey no fighting" I said shooting the tree males a glare. "Kagome-chan" said Sakura as I nodded. "Do you like Kakashi-sensei?" she asked lowering her voice. I blinked as I grinned at her showing my fangs. "Do you like Sasuke?" I asked her back making her blush. I touched her shoulder lightly. "We both know the answers to our questions" I said winking at her.

"What are you guys talking about?" whispered Naruto leaning towards us. I moved away from him as Sakura punched him on the head. "Mind your own business!" she shouted angrily. "Ne Naruto-kun you should never but into a girls conversation" I said patting his head lightly.

"I was just curious" he muttered rubbing his abused head. "Sakura-chan you hit hard" he said before going back to the front. "Kakashi-sensei" whispered Naruto as he looked up lazily from his book. "What is it Naruto?" he asked blankly. "Girls are scary" he said as Kakashi nodded. "That's why you let them have their way" he replied.

"Well Hinata-chan is really nice! She buys me ramen all the time" he said happily. "Maybe she likes you" I commented. Naruto looked confused, "If she liked me then she would have said something" he said making the 'DUHH' face. I looked at him rolling my eyes. "Not going to even bother" I muttered as Sakura giggled next to me.

"It's going to rain soon" said Sesshomaru as I took a sniff. "In about 5 minutes" I said as Team 7 looked at us. I shrugged putting pulling out a wooden umbrella going under it happily. Sakura followed my lead as the other three didn't bother.

"Told you" I said happily as heavy raindrops fell from the darkening sky. "Here Naruto-kun" I said giving him my umbrella. "You can share with Kakashi while Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun can share" I said as Naruto smiled happily. "But you're getting wet" said Sakura.

"We demons don't get sick" said Inuyasha cockily. "Inuyasha be nice" I said standing between them as the rain pelted us. "Thank god it rained" commented Naruto as we looked curiously at him. "Why?" asked Sakura curiously. "Inuyasha started to smell" he said with a mischievous look on his face. Inuyasha's face turned red matching his Haori.

"You stupid brat!" he shouted before running after him. I sighed watching Inuyasha slip getting mud all over him. Everyone laughed as Sasuke and Sesshomaru smirked at the flustered hanyo. I smiled as we decided to reach Suna quickly. Team 7 jumped from tree to tree with Chakra pumped into their feet as my brothers and I ran.

"At this rate we'll be there by nightfall" said Kakashi as I nodded looking ahead. "We're being followed" commented Sesshomaru who slowly slowed down. "Continue I'll return swiftly" as I nodded. Both my brothers stopped and waited for the ninjas to attack.

As we ran faster we heard the frightened screams that were muffled by the crackle of a thunder.

"Should we wait for the other two?" questioned Sakura as I shook my head. "Don't worry they'll catch up" I said as we were half way there. "I'm hungry" stated Naruto. "Dobe" muttered Sasuke under his breath. "Teme" Naruto shot back as they glared at each other. I giggled pushing them both aside. "Now now you two are reminding me of the other two" I said as they huffed.

"Be happy brat. It's a compliment" said Inuyasha cockily. "Got rid of the problem?" asked Kakashi as they nodded. "They were pretty weak" said Inuyasha. I sighed at him big head. "Careful or else you'll be like a certain wolf demon" I said as Inuyasha looked upset. "Me becoming like that mangy wolf? Feh" he muttered

I rolled my eyes as the rain turned into a drizzle.

After a long hour run with a lot of complaining and fighting we finally arrived at the large gates of Suna. Sakura as I happily entered the sandy area. Behind us came 5 males 3 beaten badly with bruises covering their faces.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi!" shouted someone as we looked up to see a blond girl followed by a dark clothed boy. "Temari! Kankuro!" shouted Naruto happily even with the bruises. "Whoa. What happened to your faces?" asked the shocked blond. "Ouch" muttered the face painted male.

"Crazy girls" he muttered as Temari hit him on the head. "Anyways Gaara's waiting for you" said Kankuro. "Oh yeah Temari Kankuro this is Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" said Sakura introducing us. "It's nice to meet you" I said smiling at them. "Your hot" blurted out Kankuro as I looked blankly at him.

"We should be going" said Kakashi shooting a glare at the sand-nin. I grinned holding his arm, "Let's go!" I said excited. "So what are we exactly supposed to help you with?" asked Inuyasha. "We were attacked a few days ago. Luckily nothing was damaged but we're on our toes in case something like that happens again" said Temari.

I sensed another demon...a lot like Naruto's as we walked towards a large building. "Is that real?" asked Kankuro pulling my tail. I snapped my fangs at him. "No touchy" I said as he nodded quickly. "Good" I said as Temari knocked on the door as we heard a low "Enter"

"Gaara!" shouted Naruto at a tall red head with deep green eyes rimmed with black. I squealed happily, "He is so cute!" I gushed my tail wagging in the air. "Feh" said Inuyasha. "Naruto" he said as I noticed a love kanji tattooed onto his forehead.

"Kazekage-sama" said Kakashi as he introduced us. "This is Kagome, her brothers Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" he continued.

"I shall call him Panda-kun and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Panda-kun!" I announced as Naruto laughed loudly. "Shush Naruto or else I'll give you a name" I said as he shut up.

Panda-kun looked at me blankly as I pouted. "Mou...I don't think he likes me" I muttered as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oi you emo shut up" I said crossing my arm across my chest my tail flicking in front of Sasuke's face.

"Please excuse her behavior" said Kakashi glaring at me as I looked the other way. "You know I'm right here" I said annoyed. "Kagome" said Sesshomaru as I sighed shutting up. "We heard about the problem" said Kakashi as Panda-kun nodded. "It was Orochimaru" he said as I gagged. "That gay 'dude' Personally I think he's really a she?" I said putting my remarks in.

"That was not a person" muttered Inuyasha as I agreed whole hearted. "He was looking for something" said Panda-kun. "Did he say what?" asked Naruto curiously. "No" said Panda-kun. "I can't wait to see him again...then rip his tongue out of his mouth" I said crackling evilly.

"Kagome you had chocolate before didn't you?" asked Sesshomaru as I blinked as I shook my head. "Nooooo" I said as he kept starting. "Ok fine I did can you stop shooting questions at me?" I said annoyed. "Girls" muttered Sasuke as I smacked him with my tail. "Watch it emo" I shot as I sat down in front of Panda-kun.

We had a staring contest. "Kagome we should go" said Kakashi as I stayed put looking into his eyes seeing pain and sadness. "Kagome" said Sesshomaru as I felt a ton of emotions crash onto me. I shook my head getting dizzy, "I would like to talk to Kagome-san for a second" said Panda-kun.

Kakashi nodded as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went away glaring at the red head. "You have a demon in you like Naruto" I stated as he nodded. "What are you?" he asked me. "I'm a Inu youkai" I said grinning at him.

"Hn" he said as I groaned. "You don't have speech problems too do you?" I asked him as he looked at me blankly. "I'll take that as a yes" I muttered. "Shukaku says I should kill you right now" he said suddenly. "Oh?" I said my eyebrows raised.

"Hn" he said as I poked his head sending a shock ways towards his trapped demon who growled. I smirked at him before getting up. "I'll see you late Panda-kun" I said before leaving the room.

"Like that you'd get killed" said Kakashi leaning on the wall. "I know" I said jumping onto his back. "Now lets go!" I said happily as he sighed holding onto my legs. "Your brothers will kill me" said Kakashi as I nodded. "Yeah...oh wells" I said ruffling his already messy hair.

I leaned into his body laying my head on his shoulder sniffing lightly. "You need a shower" I said as I yelped falling on my rear. I pouted getting up rubbing my but, "Hey! I was telling you the truth" I said running after him.

- - - - - -

Replying to some replies:

**kurkagcrossoverluv**- LOL thankyou:D I've been told that I have a wild imagination and a even wilder sense of humor

**wolfsaver-ladey**- one word: OMFG! Lols that was so random LOLS

**Tsuki Kagami**- ohh! I like the way you think:D I used it! I hope you don't mind!

- - - - - - - -

**PARINGS**** ARE FINAL**

**Kagome/Kakashi**

**Hinata/Naruto **

**Sakura/Sasuke**

**--Inuyas****h****a/Anko**

**--Sesshomaru/Kurnai**

--[After thinking long and hard...ok well more like 5 seconds I really like them! Inu with Anko...they'll be a very intersting couple and Sess and Kur like pheonix5600 says Kurnai/Sesshoumaru smarty funny pairing

Review! and Have a fun new years[It's 3:15am! look how devoted I am!


End file.
